You'll Always Be In My Heart
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: *Completed and Revised*When Andy Bogard tells Mai Shiranui off he thought it was for the best........he later discovers that it wasn't and now he's face with another man in Mai's life.............What will Andy do? *Andy/Mai*
1. Distance

You'll Always Be in My Heart By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1 - Distance  
  
"Andy! Lets go shopping" an energetic red ninja girl complained as holding on to his arm tightly. He didn't say a word.  
  
"Andy!! What's wrong?" The ninja girl step in front and started walking backwards.  
  
"Mai......... We were together for a long time...... And......" Andy began to stumble over the right words to say.  
  
"And??!!?" Mai getting excited over what she thought Andy was about to say.  
  
"And I think its time to..." Andy once again began to search for lost words.  
  
"To??!?!" Mai anticipated Andy's sentence to finish.  
  
"To...... go........our separate ways" Andy finally manages to say as he said it his heart gave a loud beat, but Andy ignored it as nothing. Little did he know he was going to regret his decision.  
  
"What?!? You're just playing around with me right Andy? A joke? A prank from Joe?" Mai was shocked thinking he was going to ask her to marry her.  
  
Andy looked at Mai. "You're not....................." Her eye's started to swell up. Mai started to back up as tears and tears ran down her usually cheerful face.  
  
Andy looked away and saw his brother standing near by and Joe next to him. Terry and Joe had no idea what was going on they just assume that Andy neglected Mai again and she was begging him with the puppy eyes again.  
  
"I have to go Mai" Andy walked away without any sorrow in his eyes. Mai ran off with her head down. She didn't look back, she was in so much pain, and she couldn't hold it in. She ran to a place where no one was, she was all alone, but this time was for real she didn't have Andy to run to anymore. She was truly alone with no one to care for her. No one to love her..... she fell on her knees and overwhelmed with tears she sobbed in pain. Her heart was ripped from her body and shown to her in front of her eyes.  
  
"C'mon you guys I can't miss my opening" Joe was referring to his match against one of the legendary boxers he was up against.  
  
"Hah! Joe we are hours away from it!" Terry laughed at his friend's eagerness.  
  
"But I don't what to be late!"  
  
"Ok Joe we'll go" Andy took the lead and headed for the building where Joe's match was held.  
  
"Hey Andy, is Mai going to be there tonight? I don't want her to miss out on all the action and when I finally get to cream that so called boxer who claims to be the best."  
  
"I don't know" Andy shrugged it off.  
  
"Well if you're going then she must be going. Alrights! Let's get going!" Joe put his fist in the air.  
  
Later at the show.......  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present Thai Boxer Joe Higashi! And the famous Dave... umm...Dave!!!"  
  
The audience laughed, most of them knew that Dave only goes by his first name. The bell rang and the both started eating and stabbing away at each other. Joe got knocked around pretty badly and Dave wasn't hurt much at all. Dave just kept punching and hacking away at Joe like he was nothing more than a fragile egg. Joe blocked the best he could but Dave was strong, maybe a little too much for Joe. Then Joe saw it like a angel from heaven, he saw an opening in Dave's defense! He went right for it and Joe was right. Dave fell to the ground like a rock thrown into the ocean. He referrer went to check Dave.  
  
"The winner is Joe Higashi!" The crowd roared like wild lions. Fans were jumping out of their seats and yelling out to Joe. Others threw flowers and teddy bears on to the ring hoping Joe would pick it up. He waved to all the people and blew a kiss.  
  
At the after party......  
  
"Congratulation Joe!" Andy gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"He wasn't that tough" Joe boasted  
  
"Is that the reason you almost got beat up by him?" Mai said out loud in the corner. She was in a skirt and a blouse, though Andy didn't care what she wore, he still felt a little pain.  
  
"Hey! Mai! You'll never change!" with his angry face on but soon laughed and admitted that Dave was one of his harder to beat opponents.  
  
"Well however you still beat him so I came here to congratulate you." Mai gave Joe a bouquet of flowers and a hug then left without saying a word to Andy.  
  
"Whoa! Andy! Mai didn't even look at you! Is there something wrong?" Terry asked  
  
"Were just going out own ways" Andy didn't look at his brother in the eyes.  
  
"I see" Terry looked at Mai walk away.  
  
A Few years later.....  
  
Terry and Andy were sparring while Joe was watching from a distance.  
  
"Power Geyser!" Terry punched the ground with tremendous strength.  
  
"I know that trick brother" Andy leaped into the air and on his way down he quickly yelled out "Re Yu Ku Sin!" flashes of light filled the night cold air and brighten the dark starry sky. Terry stood for a minute and dropped to the hard ground, but as he dropped to the ground he hit it with the might that he had left and whispered "power geyser".  
  
A stream of blue fire headed for Andy and he wasn't quick enough to react and he was hit. He too fell to the hard ground.  
  
"Wow what a match" Joe walked towards Andy and Terry from an unknown place. He was watching the whole thing and he now came after the match was over to see if the two Bogard brothers were hurt in anyway.  
  
Joe helped Andy up. Andy saw that Terry was still on the ground he quickly ran to him to see how he was.  
  
"Terry! Are you okay?" Andy offered his hand. Andy's chest was in motion as he was taking in the oxygen.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I need more training" Terry took the offering. Terry's body was in motion and a bit in pain, but he was a stronger fighter and was able to handle it.  
  
"I do too, that is why I am returning to Master Jubei and I'm going to train harder"  
  
"Master Jubei?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wow I haven't seen Mai in quite a while, mind if I tag along?" Joe asked  
  
"Mai...." She's been in Andy's mind ever since that faithful day. Ever since that day his heart had an empty space like something missing. Andy never thought that Mai could have such an effect on him. He too would like to see Mai again and see how she is doing.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimers: Fatal Fury Characters are not owned by me but I wish they were but their not. I didn't create Fatal Fury nor did I have anything to do with the success of Fatal Fury. I am just a fan of the movie and of ANDY AND MAI! 


	2. Founded Love

You'll Always Be in My Heart By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2 - Founded Love  
  
They arrived at the dojo and they saw Master Jubei sweeping the main entrance of his dojo.  
  
"Master Jubei!" Andy ran to greet him.  
  
"Ah........ Andy Bogard! What a fine surprise. What brings you here?" Master Jubei said as he stopped his sweeping.  
  
"I am here to continue my training so that I can become stronger and faster." Andy bowed.  
  
"And you?" Master Jubei looked at Terry and Joe.  
  
"We were just here to see an old friend of ours, Is Mai here?" Joe answered with politeness.  
  
"She should be back any minute" continuing his sweeping he looked at the dust on the ground.  
  
As Mai had heard him she came in sight of the four men, but she did not appear alone. She was wrapped around a man's arm. Andy saw this and he clinched his fist without thinking first.  
  
"Take it easy there" Terry whispered as he saw his younger brother's reaction. Andy slowly released his fist and finally realized that he even made a fist. But he didn't appreciate the fact that Mai was being replaced in her heart.  
  
"I'm going up to the mountains to begin my training at once" with that Andy turned around and left.  
  
Mai paid no attention to the dojo in front of her. All she cared about was the man whose arm she was cutting off the circulation off of.  
  
"Mai!" Terry waved his hands in the air.  
  
She looked up to see who had called her name and when she saw the two men she immediately knew who they were. She energetically waved back. She managed to pull herself away from the man's arm and ran up to greet her old friends.  
  
"Terry! Joe! What pleasure do I own this?" The man came up slowly behind Mai as she was talking and smiled at Terry and Joe.  
  
"We just thought it would be nice to see an old friend of ours and to train a bit" Terry explained while Joe looked at the man strangely  
  
"Have we met before? You look oddly familiar" Joe finally blurted out.  
  
The man smiled at Mai and looked up at Joe. "Well I know you are the famous boxer Joe Higashi. I don't know if we have ever met". The strangely familiar man said.  
  
"It will come to me" Joe put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Yeah we all know Joe can't remember a face for beans" Mai teased  
  
"Mai! You didn't change at all!" Joe laughed but was glad to see his old friend again  
  
Mai gave a smirked and everyone laughed. Mai grabbed the man's arm again and he looked at her slightly with a grin. The grin soon transformed into a smile on his face and he looked back up towards Terry and Joe. At that instinct Andy came walking towards them. He has changed into his fighting clothes, but has not gone up to the mountains to train yet. Mai tugged on the man's arm and whispered something into his ear. The man nodded and looked at the man in the white known as Andy coming towards them.  
  
"Well we shall be leaving now. We will see you later goodbye" With that he and Mai turned around and left. Andy came up to them but has not taken his eyes off the two. "Who was that?" He asked curiously trying not to sound nosey.  
  
"That was Mai's fiancée, he is extremely strong, if my calculation are correct he is both stronger that you Andy and Terry." Master Jubei answered Andy's question knowing that he misses Mai, but to afraid to show it.  
  
Andy made a fist but he didn't know why. He watched them both walk away and saw how Mai hung all over him. But the man seem not to mind, he seem quite happy.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night Terry and Joe decided to trained under Master Jubei for a little while, but mostly to keep an eye on Andy. After everyone was asleep, Andy was in his room, he heard some noises outside so he quietly slipped out of his room. As he followed the noise he bummed into something or someone.  
  
"Hey there watch it Andy!" Someone said  
  
"Who is it?" Andy quickly responded.  
  
"It's me Joe"  
  
"What are you doing up?" Andy felt his way around the trees and the things that were in front of him.  
  
"I heard some noises out here, so I wondered what it was. Why are you here?" Joe was adjusted to the dark so he followed Andy.  
  
"I heard some noises too" Andy whispered  
  
"Come on, let go find out what it is" Joe took the lead  
  
When they both arrived at the place of the sounds, it has stopped.  
  
"Who's out there?" A man's voice called out.  
  
"Who are you?" Joe yelled back  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" The man was now behind them; Andy and Joe suddenly turned around and realized it was Mai's fiancée.  
  
"The question is what are you doing here?" Joe demanded to know  
  
"I'm just training, is that such a crime?" The man calmly answered  
  
"At a time like this?" Joe questioned  
  
"We have our own reasons for what we do, I don't ask you why you look at yourself in the mirror and I don't ask you why you make a fist every time you're near me" The man said to Joe then Andy.  
  
"How do you know?" Andy surprised.  
  
"MASTER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? The sounds of your training stopped!" a tall, but skinny man came running up to them.  
  
"I'm fine. Well if you two don't mind I will be heading back now. Goodbye" The man left with his pride in the air.  
  
"That guy!" Andy made his fist again.  
  
"Who is he?" Joe asked the servant  
  
"That is my master" The servant answered  
  
"Does he love Mai?" Andy just blurted out of nowhere.  
  
"Love? My Master? He does no such thing!" The servant not thinking about what he was saying.  
  
"Why is he with Mai?" Andy asked another question  
  
Then the man finally realized what he was gotten himself into, so he didn't say a word, he hoped they wouldn't say anything about it. Hoping they would just forget what they had just talked about.  
  
"Tell me!" Andy looked ready to break some bones  
  
"I have to go I hear my master calling me" The servant lied and ran off praying that they wouldn't follow.  
  
Andy jumped and grabbed on to a tree branch above him. He leaped from tree to tree. Joe was following him but on the ground, he was running after the servant too. Knowing the time was right, Andy jumped down from the trees and right in front of the servant that had just ran off.  
  
"Don't kill me!" The servant begged on his knees  
  
"Tell me why" Andy asked in a calmer deeper ready to kill voice.  
  
"If I tell you my Master will kill me!" The servant began to panic and breathe heavily  
  
"If you don't..... Tell.... Andy....I will... Kill you!" Joe said as his chest rapidly went in and out.  
  
"Now I'm going to ask you one last time................Tell me why he is with Mai if he doesn't love her" Andy picked him up by his shirt and looked him straight into his eyes.  
  
"Master please forgive me" The servant stumbled backwards as Andy let go of his shirt. He fell on both knees and hands. He faced the ground and he breathed heavily.  
  
"C'mon we don't have all night here" Joe commented as he caught his breath.  
  
"He wants his dojo..................Mai's grandfather own his place......he wants it for his own..... he says there treasure around here that buried......If he owns if he won't...................he won't get in trouble for digging holes everywhere....................if he marries.....Mai...he can own................this place.............once....he................has........it..................h e will................ kill................Mai!" He said as he ran out of breath.  
  
"Mai!" Andy ran off to tell Mai at once.  
  
"Andy!" Joe ran after him.  
  
They both franticly ran back to the dojo, they weren't so quiet coming in. They woke everyone up with a loud bang.  
  
"What is all the noise about?" Master Jubei came out. Terry also came out of his room and followed by him Mai came out with sleepy eyes and her fiancée by her side.  
  
"HIM!" Andy pointed at Mai's fiancée.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked  
  
"You! You don't love Mai! You're using her!" Andy screamed at the top of his lungs. Then that is when he realized something why he was so mad. He loved Mai................ he didn't know it before but now he did! That is why he so angry......................... But thanks to his insecurities there was nothing to do about it since he was the one that brush her off like dust off his shirt.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about" He said.  
  
"I know who you are! I finally remember! Your Dave that kick boxer I beat that night!" Joe finally figured it out and said right in the most inappropriate time.  
  
"Your halfway there Joe Higashi... I am Dave's younger brother.................Justin..................I was there that night.................... and that is one night I will never forget because that is the night was when I met Mai"  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or their Characters, I did not create Fatal Fury nor had a hand in making it, but I wish I did. I'm just a fan that's writing Fan Fiction. 


	3. Flashback

You'll Always be in my heart By Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3 *Flashback*  
  
"Congratulation Joe!" Andy gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"He wasn't that tough" Joe boasted  
  
"Is that the reason you almost got beat up by him?" Mai said out loud in the corner.  
  
"Hey! Mai! You never change!" with his angry face on but soon laughed and admitted that Dave was one of his harder to beat opponents.  
  
"Well however you still beat him so I came here to congratulate you." Mai gave Joe a bouquet of flowers and a hug then left. Mai started down the stairs of the hotel where the party was held. Tears formed in her eyes, Andy didn't even seem to notice that she was there! She began to start running down the stairs. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As she turned the corner she didn't know there was a person running up the stairs. They collided and both fell to the ground.  
  
"Sorry" Mai mumbled and she tried to get herself up and about.  
  
"No, I was in a rush I wasn't looking where I was going...................Sorry Miss! I didn't know I hit you that hard!" Justin as he saw Mai was crying, he quickly got up and went by her side to support her.  
  
"No, it wasn't you" Mai took his hand and got up. She sniffed and she looked down at the ground ashamed and in pain.  
  
Justin was amazed. He couldn't stop staring at her. Mai wiped her tears away with her jacket.  
  
"Justin" He said as he held his hand out.  
  
"Mai" She took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Why is a beautiful lady like you have tears falling from your intriguing eyes" Justin held her chin up and handed her a tissue.  
  
"Umm" Mai was surprised she looked into Justin's eyes. Her eyes stopped flowing with tears.  
  
"Mai was it?" Justin smiled at her.  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"Can I take you out for dinner sometime?" Justin curiously asked, "Or do you already have a boyfriend?"  
  
Mai nodded again.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry of course you do, I mean you're beautiful. Any guy would give their legs and arms to be with you" Justin smiled at her and started to turn around. He was disappointed, but he knew he could never get a girl like her.  
  
"No, wait................ I didn't mean................uh...............I meant.................... I don't have a.................I would love that dinner" Mai finally managed to say.  
  
Justin looked confused at first then a grin swept across his face. "Great"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. I did not create Fatal Fury nor had a hand in its success. Even thought I wish I did, I don't. I am just a Fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


	4. Treasure

You'll Always Be in My Heart by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 4 - Treasure  
  
'The day I ruin my own life' Andy thought and he couldn't believe himself that he actually removed Mai from his life.  
  
"Can we settle this in the morning?" Mai asked. Her eyelids drooped over her eyes. She yawned and she wrapped her arms around Justin's.  
  
"NO! He's using you Mai! Can't you see that? He wants your grandfathers' dojo!" Andy said angrily as ever and looked like he was getting ready to pound on Justin. He wanted to break his arms and legs and rip out his heart for the pain he assume that Justin was going to cause her.  
  
"That's not true and even if it was I didn't know Mai even had a grandfather when we met. And I love Mai with all my heart" Justin pointed out a  
  
"Liar!" Joe cut in "Lair! Your servant told us everything!"  
  
"You guys are hallucinating!" Justin raised his voice to Andy's.  
  
Terry the standby heard the doubt in Justin's voice. 'Could Andy and Joe be right? Justin doesn't really love Mai? But they seem so happy together? Mai seem so happy....'  
  
"Are you guys going to argue all night?" Master Jubei interrupted.  
  
"Until he admits that he is using Mai for your dojo!" Andy with fire of rage in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about!" Justin raised his voice a little higher.  
  
Terry caught note of this and he began to see Justin's fear of them finding out what he is up to. Terry wasn't sure of it thought, but he was sure that there is fear and doubt in his voice.  
  
"PLEASE STOP YELLING!" Mai screamed out causing all eyes to be on her. "You guys are going out of your mind! It's the middle of the night and you guys just come in here and wake everyone and accuse my fiancée?"  
  
"Mai......................." Andy started.  
  
"Enough!" Mai wouldn't let Andy finished. "Can't everyone just get some sleep?! You don't even have the right to come here and accuse Justin!"  
  
"Please Mai................." Andy tried again.  
  
"Andy! When Justin met me he didn't even know I was a ninja! There is no way he could have known! Now can you let us get some sleep?" Mai was wide awake now and was standing in front of Andy.  
  
Andy didn't say another word. He walked away and walked right up to Justin. He glared at him for a moment and walked to his room. He stood in front of the door and just when he was about to open it he said, "Sorry I disturbed everyone Goodnight". With that he slide the door open and walked in. He slides the door close and you can see this room light turn off.  
  
Justin let out the air he was holding in. Terry watched Justin and as everyone went back to their rooms to try to get back to sleep from all the excitement they just had. Terry watched Justin put on his relief face that everything was over.  
  
'If Justin was really telling the truth then why would he be relief that he and Andy had stopped arguing? Why did he have doubt in his voice when he was denying the fact that he wanted his dojo?' Terry sighed and he as well went to sleep. 'I'll think about it in the morning'  
  
In the Morning...  
  
"Andy! Andy! Wake Up!" Joe violently shook Andy.  
  
"What? What is it?" Andy quickly sat up in bed to see what was the rude awakening was about.  
  
"That servant we talked to yesterday is dead! They say the wolves got him in the forest where we were last night" Joe franticly explained.  
  
"What? Dead? How can this be?" Andy wondered for about one second and he burst out. "Justin!"  
  
Later that morning...  
  
"Andy you haven't even touched your breakfast" Joe worried. "Are you still about last night? People won't believe us that Justin killed him...Even though we all know it's him! How are we going to prove it?"  
  
"I can't believe Mai didn't believe me" Andy answered in a low simple tone.  
  
"Andy....................." Terry began while he took a slip of his coffee. "I was thinking about Justin's reaction to the argument you both had last night.....................I think your right about him.......................I don't know about that servant but his actions last night was semi clear to me."  
  
"I think we need to do some more research on this guy. How about we stake out tonight and let's see how it goes okay guys?" Joe proposed to the gang.  
  
"Right" Terry replied.  
  
"Andy? What about you?" Joe curiously looked at him. Andy looked like he was in a deep thought. For about five minutes to one said a word to anyone.  
  
"I need to find a way to prove to Mai that he doesn't love her!" Andy slammed his fist on the table.  
  
At Night..................  
  
Andy, Terry, and Joe held her positions behinds trees, brushes and rocks. They all had a clear view of the place where Justin is supposedly trained so late at night. The moon shined bright through the gaps of the trees. The stars helped light up the ground so there were no need for any man made light. Just as they were all getting restless they heard foot steps coming, and voice that followed them.  
  
"Master, are you sure about this?" They heard a man's voice asked. It wasn't he same man's voice that Andy and Joe had heard the day of the first time they came to the forest. 'I guess he has other servants' Andy though as he saw the two bodies walk near the river.  
  
"Silent! I need to get the treasure before those three ruin it for me. Their on to me so I must hurry" Andy had a clear view of Justin now. "But Master what about Mistress Shiranui?" Andy's eyes widen as he heard this.  
  
Justin didn't answer him, he stepped into the river. He raised his right hand over the running river. Twinkles of light showed around his hand, they were as small as ants but they contrasted the light and dark shadows. The water began to rise and it began to form a bodily shape.  
  
"Tell me where the treasure lies great one I beg of you" Justin held his hand over his stomach and bowed.  
  
"You are back again................ I told you I will tell you where the treasure lies after you give me the body of a ninja... and you promised me this Mai Shiranui................" As soon as Andy heard this he fist clinched and he was ready to kill, but he saw Terry give a 'wait a little' more signal. The watery figure shaped and formed into more of a human outline.  
  
Justin finally looked up and adjusted to his upright position. "How do I know you are not deceiving me?"  
  
"Give me this Mai Shiranui and I will tell you immediately, I assure you I will not deceive you." The thing or creature refuses to give the location of treasure to Justin.  
  
"Very well then, I will go get her now......................" Justin turned around and the figure fell and returns to a flowing river.  
  
"Stay here" Justin added to the servant who was watching. Justin started towards the dojo and a tear rolled down his face. He really did love Mai and he didn't want to give her up.  
  
"You!" Andy jumped out in front of him, ceasing him to continuing to walk any further.  
  
"How long have you been there?!" Justin shocked.  
  
"Long enough!" Joe stood up from a nearby rock.  
  
"I will not let you kill Mai!" Andy raced towards him with all his strength. Justin quickly moved and Andy missed him and hit a tree that was behind him. The tree fell to the ground causing a very loud sound that was heard back at the dojo.  
  
Mai opened her eyes. "What was that?" She said to herself.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its character. I didn't create Fatal Fury nor did I have a hand of it success. I am just a fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


	5. Midnight Fight

You'll Always Be in My Heart by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 5 - Midnight Fight  
  
"Terry?" Mai peeked into his room. No one was there, so she decided to see if Joe was there.  
  
"Joe?" she knocked on his door and no one answer she also peered in. She found the same as in Terry's room...................No one. She had a hunch so she opened Andy's room, she was right no one was there either. All a sudden she realized and she ran out the house and into the forest to the river.  
  
"Upper Screw!" Joe yelled and fire came as a whirl wind. Justin leaped out of the way just in time and the fire burn a tree to crisp. Justin landed in back of Joe and when he turned around he punched him in the stomach and Joe fell straight down. Master Jubei was correct, Justin was strong, stronger than Andy and Terry put together!  
  
Andy headed straight for Justin, not heeding the warning from what just happen to Joe.  
  
Justin turned around and like a speeding bullet he was behind Andy. He crouched down and swung his right leg causing Andy to fall on his back hard.  
  
'He's strong and fast' Andy said to himself as he pushed himself up.  
  
Terry like a roaring lion followed the examples of his brother and boxer friend and tried to land a hit. Though it proved no use, Terry tried to quickly dodge the attack that he procured.  
  
Justin saw his opponent declaring a attack on him, but used his rapid speed to move around him and kick him in the back.  
  
"Terry" Andy came to his brother aid.  
  
"Give it up, you three are too weak" Justin only told what was true.  
  
"Never! I love Mai!" Andy said as he procrastinate another attack.  
  
"Love? You faked her out" Justin laughed in his face.  
  
Andy couldn't take anymore so he threw his fist straight for the pretty of Justin. He was slower in this attack causing Joe and Terry to nod in precision.  
  
Justin noticed his movements, so he took more caution.  
  
Andy almost landed an attack on Justin. Joe came behind and attempted to make him fall on his knees. Justin moved back causing Andy to target Joe and for Joe to target Andy. They both inches away from terrorizing each other, when Justin elbowed deep into Joe and Andy's stomachs.  
  
"Burning Knuckles!" Terry fist headed for Justin. Justin was not aware of this and as he turned around he saw Terry at mock speed headed for him.  
  
"NOOOO!" Mai jumped in front of Justin protecting him. Mai was out of breathe, she huffed in and out as she stood there protecting Justin.  
  
"Mai!" yelled Andy. Terry stopped at his tracks and he was millimeters away from Mai's face.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Mai demanded  
  
"Why don't you ask Justin?!" Joe snapped back as he grasped his stomach in pain.  
  
"Mai Shiranui" Everyone heard a ghostly voice called out. The river started to form again as Andy and the others saw it before. First it was like a fountain of water spraying up from the ground, and then it formed into a female human outline.  
  
"Your body will be mines!" It reaches out its hand and it something that wasn't water that looked like a steam of light went towards Mai.  
  
"Get out of the way Mai!" Andy yelled. Mai saw it coming and she leaped into the air. The beam of light followed Mai into the air and had almost got her, but in the nick of time Justin threw shield he had behind his back so it block it from getting to her.  
  
"You dare to go against me!" The watery outline shot something back at Justin. It raised the water and like a strong tidal wave it smashed Justin against the tree so hard he became unconscious.  
  
"Justin!" Mai screamed and she ran to his aid.  
  
"Silly little ninja, your body will be mines now!" The light shot like lighting towards Mai.  
  
"Mai!" Andy grabbed her and she missed it by an inch. "Mai! Are you ok?"  
  
Mai stood up straight. "Why do you want my body?" Mai demanded to know from the creature of water.  
  
"So I can be the ruler of Seas again, but someone trapped me to this form that can only be seen if someone summoned me" The former ruler answered her  
  
"Who summoned you?" Mai asked hoping it will not say who she thought it was.  
  
"While that man over there that you almost gave you life to" It pointed to Justin that was just coming around. Justin stood up still unstable from what had just happen.  
  
"Mai......................." Andy said underneath his breath.  
  
Distracted from what she had just learned the water ruler took this to its advantage. It shot the beam of light towards Mai again.  
  
"Mai!" Justin screamed and he ran up and stood right in front of Mai. The light hit him and it caused it explosion and Justin went flying back. A tree stopped his speed, but it didn't stop the sound that it made. Justin tried to stand up and he succeeded, he took a step forwards and fell backwards.  
  
"Justin!" Mai screamed and ran directly to him. "Justin! Are you ok" Tears flowing out of her eyes. Mai kneeled down and laid his head on his lap. "Justin, don't leave me!" Steams of water fell from her eyes. Andy, Joe and Terry slowly walked towards them. All of them, feeling a sense of sorrow as they all watched from a distance, afraid of walking in any further.  
  
"Mai................." Justin held up his hand. Mai took and lower her head closer to his. "I'm so sorry.................."  
  
"Justin................." Mai's tears fell on his face.  
  
"It will not survive in my body.................our bodies are too different for it... you don't have to worry about it anymore........................" Justin smiled as he saw Mai's face. "At least I get to see your face before I leave"  
  
"Don't say that..................Justin I love you!" Mai showed her passion for him.  
  
"Mai........................you were the only woman I ever loved.................. I wasn't lying to you when I say I love you...you were the woman that changed my life................ I'm so glad I met you that day................ Mai Shiranui.................... the woman I ever loved... ......please.................... Forget about me................. And......go on with you life" With this say Justin closed his eyes.  
  
Mai let of his hand and lower her head even more until she was touching his face. She was crying even more......................she tried to hold it back but it was no use.  
  
"Justin.......................You'll always be in my heart" Andy held his breath and he moved closer to Mai. He kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around Mai.  
  
"Mai........................... You were always in my heart" Andy finally admitted after the years of being chased and Mai trying to seduce him.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters. I did not have a hand in the success of Fatal Fury. I'm just a fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


	6. Older Brother

You'll Always Be in My Heart by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 6 - Older Brother  
  
Mai's eyes popped open, after all these years of chasing Andy and being next to Andy all day and all night, now he confesses his love. Mai stood up with her face still on Justin and tears still drizzling down her cheek. Scenes rushed through her head, days where she was the happiest girl alive with Justin and day where she was neglected by Andy. She didn't say a word to Andy; she just stood in front of Justin's lifeless body. It began to disappear as lights began reappear, glowing around Justin's body. It a few minute he was complete gone, there was no trace of him.  
  
"Mai..." Andy stood up too ready hold Mai in his arms again and be able to be dragged to clubs with her.  
  
Mai clutched her fist and more tears speeded down. Without a word to Andy she ran away from him. She wanted to get far away as possible.  
  
"Mai!" Andy lifted up his hand, but was too late, Mai had already gotten away. Andy ran after her. Mai ran through trees that cut her arms and legs. She ran faster as she heard footsteps after her. She suddenly came to a halt as the dust ended and the water began.  
  
"Mai!" Andy also came to unexpected halt and saw the tranquil water. A tear slowly found its way down his cheek. He whisper Mai's name and turned around and walked away. Back towards Terry and Joe were still standing wondering when they will be back.  
  
Mai saw Andy leave and she hopped off the tree she was hiding in. Her eyes were still wet from the tears. She stared into the forest where Andy came in and went because he couldn't find her.  
  
A Few Days Later.....  
  
Mai stood in front of a bridal store watching a girl not much older than her try on the attire. Mai sighed, that was supposed to be her in there. She missed Justin so badly, she wanted someone to hold her and tell her how beautiful she was, how much that he loved her, how much he wanted her to be by his side every waking moment he was alive. Now he not alive anymore, Mai shake her head to try to get these thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Mai...I had a feeling you would be here" Joe leaning on the wall behind him. Mai swiftly turned around and saw him standing there alone.  
  
"Don't worry Andy not anywhere near here" Joe stood up straight and walked over to Mai.  
  
"Joe what do you want?" Mai asked softly.  
  
"I just want to talk, Can we go somewhere to sit and talk?" Joe asked as he looked around for a nice place.  
  
"Ok" Mai agreed.  
  
Mai and Joe walked together to the nearest restaurant. They sat down and Mai just stared at her lap for a while then at the menu.  
  
"Mai... about Andy" Joe finally broke the silent between them.  
  
"Why does everything have to be about Andy? For the longest time I was with him, I was there by his side, I hung all over him. All he did was neglect him and now you're worried about him? When is it my turn to get noticed around here?" Mai angrily snapped at Joe.  
  
"Mai... I know this is a hard time for you right now. Andy just wants to be there for you, he wants you back. He made a mistake Mai, no one is prefect. Give him a chance to explain to you" Joe didn't lose his cool.  
  
"I miss him to much" Mai looked down at her food that was just served.  
  
Joe sighed. "Everyone knows is hard losing a loved one, but you got to be strong Mai." Mai looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Well, well, well, Joe Higashi and the lovely Mai I heard so much from my younger brother" A well-build man stood behind Mai.  
  
"Dave!" Joe stood up quickly and everyone at the restaurant stared intently at the commotion that was being made.  
  
"So glad you remember Joe" Dave slides smoothly over their table.  
  
"What do you want" Mai also stood up and was ready to fight.  
  
"I want you......... Mai" He pointed his finger at her.  
  
"Why?" Mai was confused.  
  
"You killed my brother!" Dave without warning swung his hand and fire filled the restaurant. People screamed and all rushing to get out. Mai leaped into the air as Joe has done.  
  
"I didn't kill your brother! I loved him!" Mai screamed! "Hen Jon Su!" Fans flew right towards for Dave.  
  
"Take more than that little girl!" Dave blocked them and all of them fell to the floor.  
  
"Screw Upper!" A whirl of fire came unexpectedly towards Dave. He couldn't jump in time and he was caught in the fire.  
  
"It's not over yet" When the fire died out and Joe saw him still standing but had a few burned marks. Dave disappeared and left Mai and Joe with the empty, burned, and an out of order restaurant.  
  
"Mai are you ok?" Joe quickly went to Mai.  
  
Mai still standing in shock she nodded and said, "I think we should go back to the dojo"  
  
"Right!" Joe answered.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters. I did not have a hand in the success of Fatal Fury. I'm just a fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


	7. Fight For You

You'll Always Be in My Heart by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 7 - Fight for You  
  
"Dave attacked you guys?" Andy couldn't keep his rage in.  
  
"That's right, and this time he was much stronger and faster than the last time I fought him" Joe explained to Terry and Andy.  
  
"Why did he want to kill Mai?" Terry asked  
  
"He said something about her killing his brother" Joe answered Terry, but went into a deep train of thought after that.  
  
"Where's Mai now?" Andy asked Joe.  
  
"She's at the river, where Justin died a few nights ago" Joe snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I was just wondering why Justin's body disappears... this probably means that he wasn't exactly hundred percent human" Terry crossed his arms.  
  
"That's right... he also had incredible powers... none of us would have been able to kill him... it was just that he sacrifice himself for Mai" Andy soften his voice as he said it.  
  
"I think I should go talk to Mai" Joe stood up.  
  
"No wait Joe...... I think I should... who else who know how it feels to see a loved one die" Terry stopped Joe, explaining he was the better person to talk to Mai.  
  
"Ok Terry" Andy and Joe nodded.  
  
Terry left the dojo and began walking into the dark, damp forest. Terry began to saw the moonlight which meant he was getting close to the river. As he walked closer he saw a red figure, he knew who this was.  
  
"Who's there?" Mai threw one of her fans.  
  
Terry caught it. "Down Mai Down, it's me Terry"  
  
"Oh Sorry about that" Terry walked up to her and gave her, her fan back. Mai gracefully took it and gave him a quiet thank you.  
  
"Mai... I know your having a hard time and all... but you got to trust me and just move on... holding on to Justin won't do anything" Terry chose his words carefully and wisely.  
  
"Terry it's just so hard! I miss him so much!" Mai fell on her knees and faced the river.  
  
"I know it's hard... but please believe me I know how you feel" Terry sat down next to her.  
  
"Have you let go of Lily and Sulia yet?" Mai asked.  
  
Terry didn't answer her. "Mai...this is different...someone you always loved and cared for is here for you...the person you've been hoping to get all your life"  
  
Mai sighed. "It's been so long... Justin was always there for me... Never neglecting me, always willing to talk, never leaving my side, always saving me when I'm in danger, even taking me out to clubs and places I like and he doesn't... I loved him so much"  
  
"Lair!" Dave rushed behind a tree and targeted Mai. Terry grabbed Mai and got her away in the nick of time. The tree that Dave had hit fell straight to the ground with no questions asked.  
  
"What was that?" Andy heard the loud sound and immediately rushed out to see if Mai was in any kind of danger. Joe followed him.  
  
"Dave!" Terry yelled. "What do you want with Mai?"  
  
"I want to stab her in the heart and watch her die a slow painful death... just as she had done to my younger brother!" Dave rushed at Mai again.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaai!" Andy yelled and punched Dave and he flew onto the ground, but got right back up. Dave disappeared and reappeared behind Mai; he grabbed a hold of her and leaped into a tree.  
  
"Maaaaaaai!" Andy screamed as he saw Mai being taken away from him once again.  
  
"Mai...I finally got you...you are going to pay for what do you did my brother!" Dave squeezed her tighter.  
  
"She didn't kill your brother! Justin sacrifices himself for her, for her safety!" Terry, Andy and Joe ran to the tree that they were on.  
  
"Silent!" Dave held his hand and did a weird movement. At first they didn't know what he did. But as soon as Andy stepped forward they all knew.  
  
"An invisible barrier!" Joe cried.  
  
"Let me tell you a little story before I kill this lovely ninja girl". Dave felt Mai's soft skin with the back of his hand.  
  
"Let her go! She didn't do anything wrong but love your brother!" Terry pounded on the barrier.  
  
"My brother and I are not from this time.... We are the brothers of a very powerful army in the future on a different realm..... I was sent here to free the water demons from their watery graves... but as soon as I came to this realm my body became weak and powerless...so I focus on raising my personal level and power" Dave began his story.  
  
"That's why I had that fight with you!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Yes... and the emperors saw that I was distracted... so they sent my brother to finish the mission... but who knew that he met this worthless human and fell deeply in love with her...the emperors sent servants after servants to try to keep them apart...but there was no use...so they promised my brother that he can bring Mai to the future realm back with him...as long as she was sacrifice to raise the water demon... they will raise her from the dead and sent her to the future realm"  
  
"If that was true then why didn't let the water demon take over Mai's body?" Andy still trying to get his way out of the barrier  
  
"Because it wasn't true... the emperors would have said anything for him to unleash the power of the water demons...but he had a plan that he wouldn't tell anyone...including me..." Dave held Mai tighter causing her to scream as the pain shot over her body.  
  
"Then why was Justin talking about a hidden treasure?" Terry finally stopping the pounding on the barrier and listen to what he had to say.  
  
"Ah...the treasure he was seeking, you see... was a very powerful treasure... it allowed anyone who had the power and skills to use it to control time..." Dave explained  
  
"That's probably why Justin wanted it so badly...to control time so he can be with Mai" Joe also gave up the pounding on the barrier that surrounded them.  
  
"Now I am stronger than ever in both realms... I can revenge my brother's death and free the water demons myself!" Dave held out his hand and a knife appeared in his hand. He plugged it into Mai's heart. Mai felt the pain all over she slowly began to loose conscience. Dave let go of her and she fell from the tree that Dave held her hostage.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters. I did not have a hand in the success of Fatal Fury. I'm just a fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


	8. Goodbye

You'll Always Be in My Heart by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 8 - GoodBye  
  
"No!" A powerful aura filled Andy's body and mind. Andy smashed through the barrier like it was glass. He was furious, he just killed the love of his life and now he was going to pay.  
  
"You fool! No one was able to break out of my barrier" Dave tried to move out of the way but it was too late.  
  
Like the speed of light Andy made contact with Dave's face with Andy's elbow. Dave fell off the tree as well but he landed on his feet but stumble backyards as the pain and blood rushed to his face. Andy quickly did a back flip and kicked Dave with the two of his feet. The kick was intense that Dave flew back and hit a tree. Andy raced towards him with his fist ready. Dave couldn't move, it felt like all his bones were broken, he closed his eyes. Andy punched him with all his might and Dave fell onto the hard cold dirt. He began to disappear like Justin had done when he died.  
  
"Mai..." Andy turned to Mai's body, so still and so lifeless. He walked over and he bent down. Tears ran down the muscular man's cheeks.  
  
"Andy..." Terry began but stopped because he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Mai..... I love you... I always did... I was a fool to let you go... and now you're gone!" Mai was in Andy's arms where she wanted to be, but she wasn't awake to feel it. Andy hugged Mai and wouldn't let her go. He cried and cried, but no matter how much he cried it wouldn't bring Mai back to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Mai asked.  
  
"You're in a place between the living and the dead" A voice answered her  
  
Mai turned around and she saw her dead fiancée. "Justin!"  
  
"Mai... do you know why you're here?" Justin asked as he gladly accepted the last hug he'll ever get from Mai.  
  
"No...not really" Mai let go.  
  
"You're here because someone on earth still deeply cares and loves for you... and because of that love it won't let you pass on and that is the reason you're here" Justin explained.  
  
"But you're here" Mai looked at him with curious eyes.  
  
"That's right Mai... because of your love...I'm here to see you one last time..." Justin touched her soft skin face.  
  
"One last time?" Mai's eyes watered up.  
  
"Yes... I'm going to send you back to earth and heal your wound... and Mai your going to forget me and everything that had to do with me... you're going to love Andy like you did before you met me" This hurt Justin more to say than it hurt Mai to hear.  
  
"Justin!" Mai wanted to stay with Justin. She wanted to stay in his arms and hear his voice in her ears.  
  
"Shhh....Mai you'll be happier with Andy" Justin smiled and leaned and kissed her. He felt so good having her in his arms, but he was going to have to give her away to the person she truly belongs to...Andy.  
  
~*~  
  
A red aura surrounded Mai's body as she was still in Andy's arms. Andy looked at her he was afraid, but didn't want to let her go at the same time. He saw the wound in Mai's chest start to close up and her hands started to show movement. Her eyes flicked for a second and she opened it slowly.  
  
"Andy! You saved me!" Mai was indeed not dead and she flung herself at Andy.  
  
"Mai..." Andy started but didn't what to say seeing how she just rose from the dead. Terry and Joe stood in amazement and didn't know how to really react.  
  
"Oh Andy! My hero!" Mai wrapped her arms around Andy's neck. Andy held Mai closer to his body. He didn't know what had just happen, but he didn't care, he had Mai back and that's all he wanted.  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters. I did not have a hand in the success of Fatal Fury. I'm just a fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


	9. You'll Always be in my Heart

You'll Always Be in My Heart by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 9 - You'll Always be in my Heart  
  
A woman dresses in the most beautiful dress anyone who imagined looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
A man also dressed in white, stood exciting and scared at the same time.  
  
The place was magnificent. It was decorated with the most superior ribbons, candles, and lace. People were astonish were then walked in. Numerous people in awe barley got a chance to sit down in their seats.  
  
The young woman got up, she was in her finest clothes, perfectly iron and perfectly fitted her body. She smiled at the servants helping her, smiled at the children who passed her.  
  
The young man waited so long for this, he couldn't wait any longer. As he heard music inside of this head he gave himself along with the two men standing beside him an ear to ear smile.  
  
All people saw was the most beautiful woman ever known to mankind, walking down to meet someone she dearly loved.  
  
The lady dressed in white only saw part of what was ahead of them, veils of while and silk partially covered her site. Though she only followed the person ahead of her. She had been waiting for this day all her life; she was truly going to be the happiest woman on earth.  
  
'She's here, she's finally here' the man though as he smiled sweetly.  
  
'I'm here, I'm finally here' the lady smiled back and took his hand.  
  
'She's looks so beautiful'  
  
'He's so handsome'  
  
'How did I ever live without her?'  
  
'How did I ever live without him?'  
  
'I would have been a fool to let her go'  
  
'I'm so glad he's here with me'  
  
'Nothing could tear me apart away from her'  
  
'Nothing could tear me apart away from him'  
  
'Nothing'  
  
'Nothing'  
  
'I love her so much'  
  
'I love him so much'  
  
"I Do"  
  
"I Do"  
  
"I now pronouns you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" The priest gently put his Bible down and he watched the two newly wedded couple kiss.  
  
"Congratulation Andy!" Terry smiled as he was the best man and gave Andy as hug and a pat on the back.  
  
"Have fun on your honey moon, you two!" Joe winked at Andy also giving Andy and Mai a hug.  
  
Andy and Mai walked down the isle hand in hand and everyone was cheering for them. They were the best couple the world could put together.  
  
"I Love you Mai" Andy turned his head towards Mai and smiled.  
  
"I Love you too Andy" Mai held Andy's arm tighter as this was the happiest day of her life. As they got to the end, they saw their limousine and a person waiting for them. The servant open the door as Mai got into the back seat. He turned to Andy and motioned for him to get in as well.  
  
"Justin!" Andy noticed who it was.  
  
"Take good care of Mai for me Andy" Justin smiled.  
  
"I thought... I saw..." Andy couldn't get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"Mai's a good girl... don't let her go" Justin opened the door wider and motion for Andy to get in.  
  
"I don't get it" Andy stepped closer to the door.  
  
"You don't have to get it... Mai's waiting for you" Justin smiled again. Andy got in the limousine where Mai was waiting for him. Justin closed the door after he got in.  
  
"Someone you know Andy dear?" Mai asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ummm... an old friend of mines" Andy couldn't believe that Mai didn't remember him. But Andy saw the happy Mai that he had just wedded and he was happy to, he would worry about it he said to himself.  
  
Justin watched the limousine drive away until it was out of his sight. Justin grinned a little but his heart was torn. "You'll always be in my heart Mai Bogard"  
  
The End  
  
© 2002 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Fury or any of its characters. I did not have a hand in the success of Fatal Fury. I'm just a fan of the movie and of Andy and Mai! 


End file.
